Max Goof
Max Goof is a fictional character who is the teenage son of the popular Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the 1992 television series Goof Troop. He also stars in the spin-off movie A Goofy Movie (1995) and its Direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000); the direct-to-video Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) and its sequel Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004); and the 2001 TV series House of Mouse (as a parking valet). Max is a playable character on the Super Nintendo video game Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). Overview thumb|left|200 px|Theme park adaptation of Max Max is one of the few Disney characters, aside from his best friend PJ and Huey child or otherwise, who has actually aged in subsequent appearances. He was depicted as an 11-year-old in Goof Troop, then a teenager in high school in A Goofy Movie, then in An Extremely Goofy Movie he turns 18 years old. In House of Mouse, he is old enough to be employed as a valet. Max, much to his own dismay, takes after his father at times, whether it be mannerisms (including Goofy's trademark laugh) or occasionally being clumsy (although that is a trait he does not display obviously in An Extremely Goofy Movie during the College X Games contest). He feels that he is much cooler than Goofy however, and is not as earnest and humble as his old man, as he can be somewhat of a show-off at times when he excels at anything. While Goofy is still clumsy, he works hard to be a good father towards Max, at one time reprimanding him to take personal responsibility by telling him of one of their ancestors, Eliot Goof, an FBI agent with a never-give-up attitude (a clear pun on Eliot Ness). In the Goof Troop show, there were times he would get suckered in by Pete and his get-rich-quick schemes, only to come around towards the end. It seemed, personality wise, that PJ was more like Goofy at times, while Max seemed more like Pete. In the Goof Troop television series, Max was voiced by Dana Hill. Shaun Fleming voices young Max in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Jason Marsden voices an older Max in all other appearances after and including A Goofy Movie. The "Goof Troop" series shows some of his relatives - a cousin Debbie; in a Halloween special his ancestor was Gooferamus G. Goof; a "family reunion" his relatives were Werner Von Goof (a scientist possibly a reference to Werner Von Braun); a Major Goof (retired officer); a Michangelo Goof (an artist) and an aunt "Goofilla". In the old Country his distant relative was mad scientist "Dr. FrankenGoof". Other relatives were Cave Goof; Sherriff Mopalong Goof {a spoof of Hopalong Cassidy} and Sir Goofy Knock Knees {a spoof of Robin Hood}. In one episode of Goof Troop, Goofy said that Max was scared of the witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when he was younger. Although not yet certain, there are rumors about the mystery of Max's love life. As seen in A Goofy Movie, Max is trying to impress Roxanne and ends up with her, but in a later movie Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, he is seen with a girl called Mona (who is voiced by Kellie Martin, the same actress who voiced Roxanne). Max has a love for skateboarding, as shown in the Goof Troop episodes "Leader Of The Pack" and "Meanwhile Back At The Ramp" and the films "A Goofy Movie" and "An Extremely Goofy Movie". Origins The first appearance of Goofy's son was in the 1951 theatrical short Fathers Are People. He is referred to as Goofy Jr or simply Junior. He later appeared in a few other shorts such as Father's Lion (1952), Father's Day Off and Father's Weekend (1953) and Aquamania (1961). In these earlier films, Goofy was also portrayed with a wife, though she is always nameless and faceless. When Goof Troop was created, Goofy Junior evolved into Max, and Goofy's wife was no longer on the scene and was at one point revealed to have passed away. At some point, this information was removed from the Disney Guest Services FAQ which currently states there is no definitive answer as one not been revealed "on the screen". Appearances Goof Troop In the series, he is 11 years old, active, nice, alert, friendly, and friends with P.J., Pete's son. A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie In the films, Max is the protagonist. As a teenager Max is embarrassed by his dad's antics and fears growing up to be just like him. A Goofy Movie features Max as a teenager, finishing high school for the summer. We are introduced to his love interest, Roxanne, in a dream sequence where everything goes well until she is scared off by Max turning into his father, Goofy. Max is convinced Roxanne does not notice him and thinks the choke/laugh he inherited from his father (a-hyuck) is to her disliking. He thinks that 'she looks right through him', though several moments tell us otherwise. The movie revolves around Goofy believing he is losing Max and taking him on a fishing trip for some 'father-son bonding' while Max lies to Roxanne that he was going to the famous Powerline's concert in L.A. and that was the reason he couldn't take her to a party he promised. By the end of the film, Max and Goofy note they are stuck together but wouldn't rather it be anyone else and actually do make it to the Powerline concert, even appearing (accidentally) onstage. Max arrives home to apologize to Roxanne and introduces her to his dad (after he crashes through her roof). In the Direct-to-video sequel to A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Max (now 18) leaves for college with P.J. and Bobby Zimmeruski. He hopes to start fresh and join the elite X-Games champion team, the Gammas. However, because the Gammas invited Max and not his pals PJ and Bobby, he decides to compete against the Gammas in the upcoming X games. Goofy is fired from his job and must go back to college and get a degree, as it's the only way to get a new job. Namely, the same college as his "Maxie". At one point in the movie, Max manages to distract his father with Mrs. Marpole, the librarian, while he sneaks off to practice skateboarding. When Goofy gets a date with her, he rushes off to tell Max only to interfere with Max's practice; the result is Bradley Uppercrust III, leader of the Gammas, perceiving Goofy's clumsy antics on Max's skateboard for skill, offers him membership to the Gammas. Max encourages his father to join, viewing it as an opportunity to escape Goofy for a while. When this fails to work, Max selfishly reveals his desires to get away from his father and disowns him completely by telling him to "leave him alone and get his own life", sending Goofy into depression. When Goofy overhears the Gammas' plan to fix the games, Goofy tries to warn his son, who doesn't believe him. Once it becomes clear the Gammas are cheating, however, Max realizes that Bradley and the Gammas tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Max manages to ask his dad to fill in for the incapacitated PJ, which Goofy happily accepts. During the final stretch of the triathlon, Bradley detonates an explosion in the X games balloon, trapping fellow Gamma member Tank underneath. With help from Goofy, Max rescues Tank and beats Bradley to the finish line. In the end, both father and son make amends at Goofy's graduation and Max gives his father the X-Games championship trophy as an apology gift for his selfish disownment from before. Disney's House of Mouse In the House of Mouse series, Max works as the parking valet for the club, and appears to be most level-headed and calm of all the club's employees. However, this may be because his duties are not nearly as important as some of the others, and his inclusions are just to help out the rest of the cast. However in episodes that revolve around him or Goofy, his embarrassment is much more noticeable and intentional. The idea of Roxanne being Max's girlfriend after the film is still explored at this time. In the series, one episode that focuses on Max being off work, and on a date with Roxanne at the House of Mouse, and that all the main Disney cast (Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy) were embarrassing him, until Goofy, who Max thought was originally going to be the most embarrassing to deal with, cuts in between Max's date and the House of Mouse management (again, being Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle and Horace) to give Max and Roxanne some privacy for the night. Max makes a cameo appearance in Mickey's House of Villains when the villains are entering the House of Mouse. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In the direct-to-video film, the traditional animated Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, in the episode A Very Goofy Christmas he goes bicycling into the mall with his father, Goofy, to mail his letter to Santa. But their neighbor, Pete, tells Max there is no such thing as Santa so Goofy must now prove to Max there really is one, and is willing to stay up all night, yet is filled with disappointment in the early morning. In this film, Max is a little boy. A Very Goofy Christmas chronologically precedes other titles Max appears in. In the end, to cheer up his devastated father, Max dresses up as Santa Claus. In the next direct-to-video film, done in Computer animation, is Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas which is the sequel to Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. ''In the episode ''Christmas Maximus, Max is all grown up. Assuming that he has continued to age in real time at this point, he would be 23. He and his friend Mona are leaving college, and Goofy picks them up at the train station, and brings them to Goofy's house. Goofy shows Mona Max's baby pictures and unwittingly embarrasses Max with all his fatherly love. But in the end Mona finds Goofy cool (and while she laughs, she shows that she has teeth equivalent to Max and Goofy's). ''Disney Parks'' At the Walt Disney World Resort, Max is a meetable character. He and Goofy were also part of the "Mickeys Magical TV World" show in the Magic Kingdom. At Tokyo Disneyland, Max occasionally appears with Goofy on floats in seasonal parades. References External links * * Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992 Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional dogs Category:Child characters in television